Love Will last
by JetHarkness-Jones
Summary: Jade a high school student is an outcast. She loves the Inuyasha t.v show. When at a party she meets a gut.Witch turns out to be Sesshomaru. Her favorite. Parts are not in her point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>I sat in the back of my reading class waiting for it to end. I hated all of it. School anyway. And guys forget it. I was an outcast from the bell rang and I ran for the stopped me in the hallway.<br>"U okay Jade?" I slammed my locker shut.  
>"Yea Mae,Just stressed your coming over to watch Inuyasha aren't you?" Inuyasha is my favorite all time show ever.<br>"Yea wouldn't miss it. See ya around six."  
>"See ya." I walked down the hall and out of school. I walked down to the parking lot and got in my I got home and opened the door. I live alone. MY parents left for a vacation and they never came wanted to get ride of me and they couldn't so they left. I sat my stuff on the couch. I walked up the stairs to my room and went straight to my closet. I pulled out my Sesshomaru hoddie. I don't know why I didn't wear it today. I went downstairs an put the DVD in the player.I was used to this every week I didn't have to brain kinda gets programed i guess you could doorbell rang. I went and answered it. Mae pulled me in a big hug. "Whoa sis calm down. I ain't that upset. oh come on back off." She stepped away.<br>"Sorry sis,I just have been worrying about you." She always worried about me. I lived on my own after my parents ditched me.I was their mistake they always told me. I was they reason their parents made them get married. Its not my fault that mom got knocked up. I hated being blamed. I didn't do anything. I turned on the t.v. and when and got the popcorn. Yea popcorn. I went and sat the bowl on the coffee' table.  
>"So witch one is it this time?" Mae looked at me.<br>"its the first movie. We haven't watched in a while so I thought it would be good to." I went and turned of the lights. I sat in my chair with my glass of tea. after the movie we turned on the wii. "Dance dance revolution wanna play?" I love Dance dance revolution is my favorite game ever.  
>"Yea why not." I pulled up the game. By the end of it I had whooped her butt. "Now what do we do?"<br>"Well it is Friday,Lets go to Madi's party. It'll be fun." we went and got in my car. We weren't popular we are just us. We got there and it looked like any other party we've been to. Music dancing people talking ect. This could never be what I really wanted to do with my Friday night,But there is nothing to do in this one horse town on a Friday night. I went and got me a drink and sat on the couch like always. I watched the door like always. No guy in this town wanted to date me at all. But I still watched for new faces to come through. Always the same. The cousins from out of town,My sibling that's in a private school. That kind of thing. I never found anyone I really liked. I still hoped in secret. I would never tell any of my friends. I told them I was giving up on love once and for all. I didn't mean it but no one loves me or ever has loved me. So why would I think someone could now. My parents are druggies. I'm all alone. I take care of myself. I can do what I have to get by. I have no family. A few friends,I really don't have a life.I took a small sip of my beer. Alcohol my only real comfort. I know ahwt your thinking. pretty much every teenager drinks. But not a lot of them have to rely on it for comfort.I shifted in my seat and looked at the door. Just then I tall guy with white hair walked in. He was very good looking. I didn't know who he was. Right then Mae came up next to me.  
>"Who is that?" She asked me.<br>"I have no clue,but I intend to find out." Right then we heard them call for seven minutes in heaven. When the hat came around to me I picked out the first thing I felt. It was a small knife. The guy stood up and my heart skipped a beat. I stood up and went to the if I would make it out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in and it was pitch black. I reached around for a light switch. I didn't find it and gave up hope. I leaned up against the wall and slid down it. I felt his hot breath on my neck.I froze in place. He leaned down and kissed my neck. I stayed still. I didn't know what to do. His hands griped around my waist. I felt claws dig into my side. I winced and he pulled away.  
>"I'm sorry." He had an emotionless face. He had a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. And red two parallel lines on each of his cheeks. He had pointed ears like a elf. My heart was a beating drum. I lightly brushed his hand against my cheek. His touch was cold and sent a shiver down my spin. I felt a wanting for him but I stayed where I was. I didn't know who this guy was. Why was I wanting him so badly? He leaned up against the wall. I marveled at his perfect body. This pale skin. His gleaning gold eyes that could pierce you like a sword. I want to know more about this guy. He seemed such a bad boy. The kind with the motorcycles. And the kind your mom wouldn't like. I don't have to worry about that. He seemed kind hearted even though his face ever brook the emotionless stare he keep giving me. I couldn't shack the feeling that I know him from somewhere. Just then the closet filled with light. Amber the know it all of gossip opened the door.<br>"Times up you two.". The guy go up and walked out. I got up and went and sat on the walked passed me.  
>"Hey Amber" She stopped.<br>"Who was that guy I went in the room with?" She Smiled.  
>"that's jack .Hes and exchange student."<br>"OK. Hes cute." She walked off. I Went into the kitchen and fixed me a drink. I spotted him out of the corner of my eye. He was standing outside with a group of five or six people on the back porch. I sneaked closer to the back door. I Stood there listening to them talk.  
>"Sesshomaru, what were you thinking? do you want to get us caught. Kagome will kill us if we mess this do you think Miroku?" The guy with long white hair and a baseball cap.<br>"Inuyasha is right,Kagome will kill us so we should leave." Miroku said.  
>"I have to know her,You to don't understand what I'm feeling. You to can leave if you want but I don't care what Kagome will do this is to important to me." He walked off the porch and headed to the lake. I could belive what i just heard. Sesshomaru,Miroku,Inuyasha,Kagome? Was I in a dream? I bolted out of the kitchen looking for Mae. I slammed right into her.<br>"Where is the fire Jade?" She smiled at me.  
>"You will never belive what I just heard. You that guy I went into the closet with well hes Sesshomaru, and hes here with Inuyasha and Miroku. I think I'm going crazy." She smiled at me.<br>"Your not,Because guess who I went in the room with."  
>"I don't know,You tell me" I smiled<br>"Koga" what in the world was going on. Inuyahsa is a TV show not real life. right? I had know clue any more. My drink had been spiked or anything so this couldn't be my mind playing tricks on me. I walked outside. Sat up on the railing of the porch. I pulled my cigarets and my lighter. My nerves where shot. I didn't know what was going on. Jack a.k.a Sesshomaru walked up next to me. I kept my eyes on the sunset sky in front of you. He jumped up on the railing next to me. I stayed still. He leaned closer to me. This was getting really weird. Then I felt his warm lips against mine. this sent a flame up my spin. I through my arms around his neck and his hands found their way down to my waist. The next thing I know He shirtless,my hands are tangled in his hair and where in a full blown make out session.


End file.
